.hack//Third Season -Reboot-
The Third Season ''Reboot ''is a reimagining vision story of the dothack series follows a different route, as the original follows Ending A Route of Chrono Link'' and this Reboot will follow ''Ending E Route of Chrono Link. ''Tokio Kuryuu, Sora Yuuki, and '''Fluegel/Ryuji Sogabe will play a key to the stories as its progress, the main important protagonist throughout 2 sagas might focus on Sora Yuuki as the main protagonist of the story. ''Fanon Idea created by '''Jikanet I do not own the stories and its characters, all credited it source to CyberConnect2 and Namco Bandai Entertainment, anything about authors or staff had nothing to do with this, this is just pure-fan idea which I had created, but it was made to choose who are better fit for developing series. But once again, this is just purely fan-idea, I had no intention to make trouble with fans and other staff from different company. If you had something problem, complain or need to fix, please contact me. The Saga Story The Chrono Link Saga First Volume * '.hack//RIVES ** [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_Link-_Episode_Zero:_ReConnect .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero: ReConnect] ** [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_LInk-_Episode_Zero_%27The_Lost_Saga%27 .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero: Lost Saga] Second Volume * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- ** [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_Link-_Episode_1_Revision .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1: Revision] ** [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_Link-_Episode_2_Terror .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2: Terror] ** [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_Link-_Episode_3_Countdown .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3: Countdown] Third Volume * '.hack//Bullet -The Animation- The MAMA Saga First Volume * .hack//ReCODE ''-Beyond The World-'' ** .hack//''Re:QUANTUM (Spin-off)'' Second Volume * .hack//Versus[https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack/%2FVersus_-Intergrity_Code- ''-Integrity Code-''] ** .hack//Versus -Lost Code- (Spin-off) ** .hack//Versus -9's Work Agenda- (Spin-off) ** .hack//Versus -Kakeru- (Spin-off) Third Volume * .hack//Bullet -The Next-''' ** '''Editor Note: ''I won't gonna do it, sometimes its really copyright, because someone has already made a continuation to Bullet story, so I'm just gonna respect their hard work tbh. I looking forward to how they gonna truly end .hack series with their own vision, I'm so excited.'' ** Editor Note 2: ''The story of Bullet -The Next-''' set immediately after 'Episode 25 -The Missing Link-, '''also set after Ryuji's last meeting with Veronica Bain. ** 'Editor Note 3: '''The Full Reason, here. * '.hack//ReCODE -Guilty Dragon- ** .hack//ReCODE -Thanatos Report- (Anime Spin-Off) The End of the Twilight Saga First Volume * .hack//Re: LINK (Movie) ** .hack//Re: LINK Chapter I -Unexpectation-''' ** '.hack//Re: LINK Chapter II -Wanted-' ** '.hack//Re: LINK Chapter III -Final Line-' * '''.hack//ReCODE -Re-encryptor- (Manga) Second Volume * [https://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Chrono_Link-_Episode_4_Severe .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4: Severe] * .hack//Re: LINK II (Movie) * .hack//Bullet -Choice- (Manga) Third Volume * .hack//ReCODE ''-Re: Installation-'' ** Vol.1 Reborn ** Vol.2 Propaganda ** Vol.3 Final Twilight Theme The story expands its theme direction of Confrontation, while expands .hack themes surround the internet, network, interaction, social media, players, hackers, and more. but, a new things that the story will explore a new emotional high of other side society'', dark hearts of the people, desire, wish, Loss,' and raise the question of '''their childish dream only believing that reality didn't go as what they really hope for and what they had will change & will lost forever, the hardest choice will require the different possible outcomes that will soon change their life forever. The setting will not just focus on Online Game, but the Real World situation as well. Editor Comment Category:.hack